


Ethereal You | Shiratorizawa x Reader

by LausterKun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Harem, Platonic Relationships, Probably nsfw content but not yet, Reverse Harem, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LausterKun/pseuds/LausterKun
Summary: This is the story of [Y/N] The first year of Shiratorizawa who had somehow passed the test and be able to keep up with the life in here. It supposed to be normal, but then, everything had changed when the manager of Shiratorizawa boy's volleyball team, Hoshisaiki Tenko had invited you to join her as the manager!





	1. 1 | Manager

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, If its anyone out there who still keeps up with these white eagle bois. I Love u.

Your life is somehow fun yet scary. It likes a roller coaster that when you play it you've got blindfolded, you can't imagine how the next move will be. Like this situation. You've somehow passed the examination of Shiratorizawa. It was a tough exam and you barely can do it even you've studied hard a past few months. Truthfully, you didn't even think you can enter this school.

But it was a good thing though, you just didn't expect that.

Being a slow-life person made you feel okay with anything good that comes for you.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After a month you had entered Shiratorizawa. Everything was so peaceful. But too much peaceful for your own good. Your classmates barely talk to you. Your teacher didn't either care for or ignored you. You feel like you are somehow invisible and yet visible at the same time, such a complicated feeling. You were sure that is not a good thing.

You looked up at the clock that hung on the wall.

"Oh, It's already noon!" You whisper-yelled, pulled out your cellphone and bento. "If I missed this match, I'm going to chop my damn fingers down"

You hurriedly go the live video that now streaming. It's a male volleyball match between Brazil and Chile. You didn't really like to play sports because even you can play it, but it'll be very sucked. So you watched instead.

You put your phone on your one hand and started eating your bento as the match has begun.

Brazil served first.

You stared at the screen and started eating the sushi.

**BAM!!**

[ He serves ace and no touch!!!! Such a powerful person like he always is!!! ]

"Geez," You gritted your teeth and cracked a strange smile. "he is so cool."

You analyzed in your minds. That was kind of lucky serve but still cool. This Brazil dude is a 2-meter tall player, have a very strong jump and power to serve. If libero of Chile is not in the left position, that was not going to be a lucky shot.

"Huehue," You giggled to yourself. "but that libero is fast enough, he is impressive though"

You said it all quietly to yourself.

The captain of chile clapped his hands calmly and go back to his position. Such an amazing and reliable captain like any others.

You couldn't help yourself but grin strangely. It had always been a habit of yours when something sparks your interested. More interesting, more weird you can be. Even you suck at sports, but people that can play it with their own fire of passionate got your respect.

[ Chile can take back their score! Thanks to the libero! He jumps across the back line to set the ball to a spiker, that's a new thing of Chile! Even in the practice, they didn't even bother to bring this up! ]

"Ooooh,"

You blinked a myriad time as the impressive feelings flow through your veins.

"That's quite a reckless decision to use libero like that," You commented, but still impressed "These guys give me chills."

You continued giggled to yourself

Your classmates who just got back from the cafeteria looked at you in terror

"Is [Y/N] doing this kind of things again?"

"Damn, her laugh is scary as hell"

Two guys said. They didn't even want to enter the classroom that you're in. Giggling to yourself and cracked that smile. It was terrifying for them.

"What are you doing in front of this classroom?"

Two boys winced a bit and turn around. Just to faced Hoshisaiki Tenko, the 16 years old girl that is already a third-year. Thanks to her perspicacious brain, she is very mature and super intelligence with learning compare to people around her age. The boys smile at the raven-haired girl and point at you that sat in the room as you continued watching the match on your phone.

"Well, as you can see senpai."

"[L/N] doing that kind of thing and we're kinda freak out."

"She is doing what?" Hoshisaiki raised her eyebrows, smiled softly and traced her eyes on you "Hmmm, look like she just enjoys something on her phone. It's not wrong right?"

"Uh, yeah. If she is not smiling and giggle like crazy like that."

"Oh?"

Hoshisaiki looked at you, she can't see your face clearly in this position. But at the side of your frame, she saw that tip of a crack smile of yours. Hoshisaiki silent for a moment to observe on your next action.

"...Huehuehue," You giggled as Hoshisaiki smiled "Ah, that's was close Mr.Chile's captain. If you let Mr.number 6 support your back, you won't be this hurt. If all the middle blockers are on that kind of position, your games are going to be quite hard right now." 

Hoshisaiki blinked, looked somehow satisfied, then turned around to face the boys.

"I think I need your help."

 

 

* * *

 

 


	2. 2 | Convincing you

_"You want us to do what!?"_

The two guys screamed in unison, Chubby-ish manager just smiled and giggled a bit.

"Well, as you can see. It'll be a bit harsh for me just to walk in and say 'Hey, be our next manager' right?" Hoshisaiki tilted her head to the side calmly. "You guys are her classmates, I want to bother you just this once, may you contact her for me please?"

"E- Even we are her classmates, it doesn't mean we can talk with her!"

He blurted out in uncomfortable.

"Oh?"

"Senpai, you already see that smile. Yet, you didn't feel anything?"

"Do I suppose to?" She stopped smiling.

"I just want to warn you that she is completely weird. She is weird enough in class though." One guy shrugged "Always work alone. Didn't do much in class. Never stands out. And then, there's that laugh and that smile."

"I see," Hoshisaiki held her hand together and closed her eyes "You both completely uncomfortable with her."

"Exactly," One of them scratched his own neck. "we can't find a way to talk to her without getting feel ill."

The sweet and kind face of Hoshisaiki suddenly turned into an irritated and offended expression for a few seconds.

"...Then, I apologize that I interfere with your quality time. Have a nice day."

She bowed and sprinted away.

And you have listened to everything. Even your eyes are focused on the glass screen, but your ears completely heard all of their means conversation. You supposed to feel sad, but nothing can harm your heart anymore. Just ignored it and it won't hurt you. You thought like that.

"..."

You stared up at the white ceiling and sighed.

_It's not like I want to stay in my comfort zone forever, but if people going to judge me because of this. Then I don't need to see the other side._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hoshisaiki sighed as she continued to erase everything on the whiteboard.

"Why so angry, little stars?~" Tendou tilted his head toward the chubby-ish manager with a teasing tone. "You've sighed for 12 times now."

"I just saw someone interesting," She pouted and pushed whiteboard to the side. "but I didn't talk to her because... hnnn, I don't know why. Maybe it's because of her classmates, they're quite disrespectful."

"They harassed you, Hoshisaiki-senpai??!" Goshiki shouted with a serious frame.

"It's not that."

"Then why? We've never seen you look this anxious before." Ohira asked her nicely.

She sighed once again.

"I just want to look after for the next manager."

The guys in the gym silenced for a few seconds.

"Hoshi-chan...." Tendou frowned. "Even you're only 16 but already third-year, manager's work would be so hard for you for a past few years!"

"Even you're going to graduate soon..." Goshiki almost in tears "But you still cared and want someone to look after us!??"

"Yeah, pretty much." Hoshisaiki smiled "You guys are quite very hard to settle with."

"And who is she that you interest in?"

Ushijima that have been silenced for a long time asked her.

"I don't know her name yet. But the last name is [L/N]" Hoshisaiki sat back on the bench "But I think I'll going to have a conversation with her tomorrow."

"I don't understand," Ushijima picked up his water bottle "You never interest in someone and miss to have a talk with them before, you are quite lacking nowadays."

"Wakkun!" Tendou screamed, "Isn't it too harsh?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"But, speaking of which. Why did you interested in her?"

"She is a volleyball-freak just like the rest of you." Hoshisaiki smiled sweetly "She looks like she loves to analyze movings and planning things. And that's just my thought, but I can bet that she knows what she's doing."

"Oh...."

"I'll try to persuade her my best."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"[L/N]-san"

The sweets voice of the girl echoing in the hallway. But it was like a bell of hell ringing for you. You remember her voice like you can recognize the spiking sounds. It's her! Hoshisaiki Tenko!

You tried to ignore her your best and walk as fast as you can. But somehow, Hoshisaiki caught up with you and adjust her speed. Being an introvert like you are, you didn't start a conversation first.

"So, I bet that you heard me talk with your classmates already."

"And what is that?" You tried to ask nicely but it's sound like you annoyed her.

"It's really not a big deal, I will ask you only this time, if you don't agree, I won't associate with or make you feel uncomfortable again." Hoshisaiki after adjusted her speed, she looked calmer and more like a decorous-wealthy kid. You looked at her in uneasy expression, you were quite awkward with kind of person. She may feel pity at how you don't even know all of the Table manners, but its just your imagination.

"What do you willing to ask me?"

Hoshisaiki made a small smile.

"Will you be our next volleyball club's manager?"

"Oh... That's..."

Hoshisaiki looked at you with hopeful and calm eyes. If she is not a high-school girl, you'll think that she is an adult now.

"It's okay if you say no, I understand."

"No, I'll try."

You said. It's not that you feel bad about her smile or anything.

"Really? that's nice to hear." She bowed and then looked up at you "You can start tomorrow! But if you can, you can go after school finished!"

And then she ran away like yesterday.

You sighed.

"This is not going to be boring, I assume." 

You shrugged and continued walking to your first destinations.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
